


Wedding Bells (Cisco Ramon/Reader)

by fermentedpixiecum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, cisco is demanding, cisco is dominant, i had a REALLY fun time writing this, i hope y'all enjoy this, this is smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fermentedpixiecum/pseuds/fermentedpixiecum
Summary: Request: Feelsy(maybe smutty?) mess of Cisco vibing you two getting married and not wanting to admit it to you until you guilt him into it??





	

**Author's Note:**

> man, it's 1 am and i am so tired but i hope you guess enjoy this cisco porn because i sure do. this is great, i love this. hope y'all love this too.

Big Belly Burger in one hand, two coffee cups from Jitters in a coaster in the other, you walked happily into your shared apartment with a wide smile planted on your lips."Yo, Cisco! I got food!" You called out, placing the cups of coffee on the dinning table along with the food you'd gotten. It wasn't long when Cisco came into the kitchen, his hands together like he was praying."Bless your soul Y/N, I was starving." You rolled your eyes as you took one of the cups of coffee and handing it to the caramel skinned male. Your fingers brushed together nonchalantly, however the way Cisco paused for a good minute only to look at you with shock confused you."You good Cisco?" You asked, furrowing your eyebrows as the dark-haired male quickly nodded with a "Uh-huh", grabbing the cup and walking away to sit on the couch. Of course, you followed him, confusion clearly written all on your face. 

 

However, after you thought about it for a while it finally clicked."Cisco did you just vibe me?" He tensed at the question, which gave you your answer. Placing your hands on your hips, you stood in front of him, blocking his view from the television."What did you see?" He averted his eyes rather quickly, shrugging his shoulders."I didn't see anything, don't know what you're talking about." He stated with a blank expression, making you squint with frustration at him. This little game the two of you played lasted all day. You would catch him off guard with your constant questioning, the two of you clearing getting frustrated that neither of you were budging. So, here you two were. Sitting on the couch eating Chinese takeout for dinner. It was quite late and clear the two of you were going to end up staying late, again, while watching the Star Wars marathon that was airing.

 

Shoving your chopsticks into your container of noodles, you let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the man sitting next to you."Cisco why won't you tell me what you vibed about me? I thought we were friends man, shouldn't I be the one to know if you vibed about me?" You asked, pulling on the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. The feeling of guilt felt like a punch to the stomach for him, and he couldn't take it anymore. Letting out an equally exasperated sigh, Cisco set down his food and turned to you with a rather nervous expression, which only made you nervous."Y/N when you were giving me my cup of coffee and our fingers touch I vibed about you and me." Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, you pushed him to continue. His cheeks turned a pink hue, looking anywhere but at you. He ran a hand through his hair, something that definitely attracted you to him."I vibed us getting married Y/N."

 

For a moment you though you didn't hear him correctly, so you waited for him to fix his mistake. But it was no mistake. He was being completely serious. Your cheeks turned redder than a strawberry."You saw us...getting married." You stated more than asked, those words running through your kind like a mantra."I'm sorry Y/N, I shouldn't have said anything. You're probably uncomfortable with that information or something." You were quick to cut him off though."Did you, uh, like that you saw us getting married." You asked, scooting closer to him than you were before. You could visibly see him gulp down the nervousness."Yeah, I did. Do you like the idea of us getting married?" He asked you, biting you bottom lip in response."Yeah." It came out a lot breathier than you had intended it to be, the two of you were so close now you were sure he could feel your breathing as you could feel his.

 

After you answered, he was quick to press his lips against yours, not giving you time to respond. The kiss was quick and chaste, but god was it warm. When he pulled back, afraid that you might not have liked that kiss, you brought your hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him back into a kiss, to which he eagerly kisses back with just as much fervor. Grazing his tongue along your bottom lip you allowed his to explore the inner curves of your mouth. In doing so you found yourself moving into his lap, his hands wandering up and down your sides as his tongue claimed yours. You pulled back from the kiss, gently pulling his bottom lip between your teeth causing a groan to emit from him. It wasn't long before his lips were back, however they had moved to your neck. The feeling of his lips and tongue causing you to let out breathy sighs of pleasure.

 

Cisco rested his hands on your hips, only to have them slide to your rear and give a tight squeeze. You hummed in response and ground your waist into his, earning yourself a guttural groan to come from him. You pulled yourself away from him only to discard your shirt, leaving you in your shorts and your white lace bra."Wow.." He murmured to himself, taking in your form as his eyes raked down your body."You're so beautiful Y/N, I can't believe you would ever agree to marrying me." He chuckled as he started at your neck again, biting and nipping as he made his way down towards your breast, his hands moving up your body only grope your breast. You arched your back towards him with a soft sigh of pleasure."Cisco.." The touching was great, but you craved more.

 

Grinding your hips again, Cisco hissed in pleasure, making you smirk at the hardness in his pants."You're pushing your luck, babygirl." You let a devious smile come to your lips as you ground yourself against him once more, letting a needy moan out into his ear."Just fuck me already." With that, Cisco had you over his shoulder in a matter of seconds as he quickly made his way back to his bedroom, a string of giggles escaping you. Placed on your back in soft sheets, he towered over you with hungry eyes. It was only a matter of minutes when the both you were naked, Cisco's lips trying his hardest to place hickeys on your entire body, eliciting moans and sighs from your throat."So. Fucking. Beautiful." Cisco stated in between kisses as he made his way lower and lower, until his lips were just hovering above your clit. He didn't move though, eyes plastered on you as he just breathed. You bit your bottom lip and let out a small whine."Cisco, please.." You tried to buck your hips towards his lips, however he was one step ahead of you and forced your hips down with his hands."Beg."

 

He began to nip and kiss your inner thigh, wrapping both of your legs around his head, listening to you sing for him."Cisco, please! I want to feel your lips on me again, I want you to make me feel good." You whimpered out, your body beginning to shudder at his teasing."Please show me how you'll make me feel good! I promise I'll be a good girl, I won't move my hips or anything please, please, please just touch me!" You whined out, desperate for any sort of contact against your aching bud. When Cisco placed his mouth over your clit and sucked harshly at the bundle of nerves, you let a yelp of pleasure escape you. His tongue worked magically as you ran your fingers through his hair, pulling roughly."Cisco!" You shrieked his name as he slid a finger in you, curling and thrusting as he brushed against your g-spot multiple times."God, yes please!" Your thighs began to shake and you knew you were close to your first orgasm. Cisco knew as well, which is why his tongue began to roughly suck and rub your clit with his tongue, shrieks and moans of pleasure making your throat feel raw."C-Cisco! More! I-I'm.." Before you could finish your sentence he curled his finger once more and that was it for you, toes curling you let out a scream of pleasure as your orgasm rocked over your body, shaking you to the core.

 

When he pulled away from you, you could see him licking his lips and his fingers clean, making your cheeks turn even redder than they already are."You're so gorgeous Y/N, fuck.." He shuddered at the sight of your panting body and flushed face. You smiled bashfully and pulled him down for a kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue."Please fuck me Cisco, I want you so badly." You whined to him once the two of you parted, making him bit his bottom lip, giving you a devious look. Cisco reached over to his nightstand and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a condom and putting it on yourself."Ready to get your brains fucked?" He whispered into your ear, making you shiver."God, yes please!" With one thrust, he hilted completed, causing you to let out a long moan as you racked your nails down your back.

 

"Fuck Y/N, you're going to be so sore tomorrow. Sing for me, babygirl." Cisco pulled out agonizingly slow, until his tip was barely in only to slam himself back, making you choke out a shriek. Hands pinned above your head by his, Cisco was quick to set a pace. Quick, rough, and precise was his pace, eager to hit your g-spot at different angles as you continue to emit loud moans of pleasure."Louder babygirl, let the whole world know who you belong to." Cisco ran a hand down your stomach and to your clit, his thumb rubbing over it."Cisco!" You gasped out, bucking your hips to meet his every thrust."Louder." He demanded, his rubbing only getting quicker and rougher, causing you to scream out your name. You could feel your second orgasm coming as your thighs began to shake and shudder, your toes curling."Cisco! Mmm, god! Yes!" You were so close, so so close. With one particularly rough thrust, you let go. It felt like water running through your entire body, tightening around him making him let out a moan of his own. 

 

Your orgasm triggered his own and you could feel his warmth in the condom as Cisco let out a choked moan, riding out his own orgasm before collapsing onto you. The two of you were a panting mess, he rolled off of you and discarded the condom, pulling you closer to his body as be engulfed the two of you in blankets. Reaching up, you moved the hair sticking to his forehead behind his head and pressed a kiss on his lips, to which he returned. It was much gentler than the first kiss you shared, passionate and soft."I love you Y/N." You were surprised at the sudden confession, but god it made your heart melt in an instant."I love you too Cisco." You smiled and placed your head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. The two of you stayed there, cuddling each other until you both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
